One
by Loony Black
Summary: Não se pode separar o que foi feito para permanecer unido. Após anos distantes, Jaime e Cersei voltam a se encontrar e descobrem porque jamais deveriam ter se afastado: eles eram um. xSPOILERS A Feast for Crowsx Cersei/Jaime Twincest Oneshot


**Nota da autora:** Eis que retorno da tumba! :D Enfim, olá a você que veio ler a fanfic, espero que goste! Antes de tudo gostaria de avisar que ela se baseia em fatos revelados no quarto livro (A Feast for Crows), que nem saiu aqui no Brasil ainda, então se vc não leu e quiser seguir em frente, arrisque-se. Não existe nenhum spoiler sério mas vá por sua conta e risco, hehe.

Caso você tenha lido, quis que essa fic retratasse a fatídica noite em que Cersei convence Jaime a entrar para a Guarda Real usando seus "atributos femininos", huahuahua. XD Bem, eu acho que eles formam um ótimo par, não perfeito, mas lindo.

Enfim, é uma oneshot, tem incesto Cersei/Jaime, é romance e tem sexo. Oh yeah. Se não gosta, basta procurar outra fic. ^_^ Se gostar e ler, por favor deixe uma review, reviews são o alimento da criatividade de um escritor (especialmente um de fanfics, huahuahua!)

**DIsclaimer:** Os personagens da série A Song of Ice and Fire não me pertencem e não gero qualquer lucro com esta história, apenas me divirto.

**X x x x x**

Era difícil de acreditar que aquela era Cersei. As vestes que cobriam o corpo pálido eram tão rústicas e medíocres que Jaime se questionou por alguns momentos como Cersei tivera coragem de entrar nelas. Sua irmã abaixou o capuz que lhe cobria quase totalmente o rosto e sorriu.

Ele sentiu algo se revirar dentro de seu estômago, como se fosse atingido por felicidade e desespero ao mesmo tempo. Aquela sensação estava se tornando cada vez mais frequente e só piorou quando a jovem atirou-se contra ele, envolvendo-o com os braços e beijando seu rosto. Quando se viram formalmente pela primeira vez após vários anos, Jaime mal pôde crer como sua irmã tornara-se uma mulher deslumbrante e charmosa.

- Jaime, ajude-me. Eu preciso de você. O pai quer me manter em Porto Real e casar você com aquela néscia da Lysa Tully. - Cersei tremia levemente quando se afastou e fitou o irmão.

- Você já me disse isso. Mas... - Jaime rapidamente calou-se. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que fazer. Nunca fora inteligente como seu pai ou astuto como sua irmã; era um cavaleiro, e era só o que realmente sabia ser. Os seios de Cersei colados em seu peito também não ajudavam sua capacidade de raciocínio. Ele afastou-a delicadamente, perturbado.

- Entre para a Guarda Real. - A jovem disse de uma vez, sorrindo. - Não precisará se casar com Lysa ou com ninguém. Será conhecido até a morte como um cavaleiro honroso. - Cersei aproximou-se lentamente. - Terá as lutas e as glórias que merece, irmão. E ficará perto de mim, sempre.

Cersei olhou fixamente para o rosto de seu irmão gêmeo. Tinham o mesmo formato de nariz, as mesmas maçãs do rosto, quase os mesmos lábios e olhos. Mas os olhos de Jaime tinham um que de imaturidade e bondade que os dela já haviam perdido. Ele era um tolo, ela sabia, mas ela era inteligente. Ele apenas precisava ser forte e juntos, ambos poderiam conseguir o que quisessem.

E Cersei queria ele. Não era capaz de dizer com certeza se o queria por ser um dos jovens mais atraentes dos Sete Reinos ou porque ele era uma versão masculina dela mesma. Na infância eles eram como a areia e o mar - sempre unidos, gravitando ao redor um do outro, incapazes de se manterem afastados. Após anos separados, assim que pousou os olhos nele Cersei soube que estava retornando ao seu devido lugar. Simplesmente sabia que era assim que as coisas tinham que ser.

- Sabe, você tem um ponto, Cersei. Apesar de... - Jaime disse, sério e pensativo. Ele fitou a porta considerando por alguns minutos e quando voltou a si, notou que Cersei estava novamente colada em seu corpo, respirando contra seu pescoço. - Cersei, por favor...

Voltou a se afastar dela e virou-se de costas, sentindo que seria pior se a olhasse. Já tivera aquelas sensações algumas vezes e sabia perfeitamente bem que não deveria tê-las. Mas o que sua mente entendia como impraticável seu corpo encarava como natural; e Jaime ficava pendurado em uma balança sem saber exatamente a qual dos dois era correto obedecer.

- Jaime... - Cersei desatou o laço da capa e deixou-a cair no chão. - Não se afaste de mim. - Ela moveu os dedos com habilidade para abrir os pequenos nós de sua veste marrom. - Não me dê as costas. - Desatou o laço da saia e a deixou deslizar para baixo. - Eu preciso de você. - Por fim, livrou-se das roupas de baixo e ficou em pé, completamente nua, pairando sobre a pilha de roupas amontoadas. - Eu quero você.

Jaime engoliu a seco, fechando os olhos rapidamente, sem saber que sua irmã estava nua às suas costas - e ainda sem ter a visão, ele sentiu seu membro começar a endurecer com os sussurros de Cersei.

- Eu quero você, Jaime. - Ela sussurrou novamente, imóvel. - Quero você em Porto Real comigo, no meu desjejum, na minha ceia, na minha vida. Você não deseja isso? - Jaime virou-se abruptamente para responder e seus olhos pareceram ovos quando viram a bela nudez da jovem.

- Claro, eu... Eu... - Ela viu os olhos do irmão passearem pelos seus seios bem formados, seu ventre, sua intimidade, suas coxas, e teve vontade de rir quando notou que Jaime não respirava nem mesmo por entre a boca aberta.

- Você me quer? - Perguntou suavemente, ciente do dilema do irmão mas desdenhosa. Era para ser assim, desde sempre, claro que ele iria dizer sim. _Não podemos lutar contra o que já está determinado e nós estamos destinados a ser um só._

- Sim. - Jaime respondeu sem no entanto esboçar um único movimento, ainda observando surpreso o corpo de sua gêmea. Era estranhamente parecido com o seu; apenas tinha quadris mais sinuosos, ombros menores, seios maravilhosamente brancos e um fina camada de pêlos louros no lugar de um pau. Cersei riu sozinha como se tivesse lido seu pensamento e ele finalmente fitou-a nos olhos.

- Ora, então me faça sua.

Jaime não se viu cruzando o espaço entre eles; a próxima coisa que notou foram seus lábios colidindo com os da sua irmã. O encaixe era tão perfeito quanto o peso de uma espada em sua mão, como se fosse meramente o destino e nada além. Cersei gemeu quando o beijo tornou-se mais profundo e agarrou as ondas louras que caíam pelo pescoço do irmão com a mesma vontade que um leão crava os dentes em sua presa.

Os braços de Jaime a agarraram e logo suas mãos estavam por toda a parte, deslizando, apertando, segurando, tocando a pele macia e delicada. Ele nunca havia sentido um perfume tão bom quanto o de Cersei e este agora impregnava suas narinas como se estivesse envenenando seu corpo e fazendo sua cabeça rodar. Nunca estivera com uma mulher tão intimamente e nunca quisera tanto estar.

Ambos foram até a cama aos tropeços, sem querer abrir os olhos ou partir o beijo, e tombaram sobre o colchão de penas juntos, Cersei caindo sentada sobre o irmão. Não levou muito tempo até conseguir libertá-lo das próprias roupas e finalmente pressionar seus seios macios contra a pele morna de Jaime.

O contato fez um arrepio percorrer a espinha do loiro e Jaime quebrou o beijo para conseguir respirar, sentindo tanto calor e desejo que teve a impressão de estar ardendo em febre. De certa forma, estava. Seus lábios rumaram para o pescoço perfumado da irmã enquanto uma voz quase imperceptível no fundo de sua mente dizia que ele não deveria fazer aquilo, que era errado, um terrível ato aos olhos dos homens e de todos os deuses, novos e antigos.

- Jaime, meu querido, eu sempre te quis, sempre, sempre, só a você... - Cersei murmurou entre os gemidos que os beijos, lambidas e mordidas do outro lhe provocavam. - Você foi feito para mim e eu para você, Jaime. Éramos um e vamos ser mais uma vez. Temos que ser, meu irmão, meu doce irmão...

Jaime a calou beijando-a novamente e ela esticou o braço em um movimento quase felino para tocar o membro rígido dele. Ele a desejava tanto que não ficaria surpreso se o simples toque de sua mão suave fizesse-o terminar naquele minuto; por isso, afastou logo a mão de Cersei e deslizou a sua para o meio das pernas dela. Sua amante, seu amor. Ela estava inacreditavelmente molhada.

Cersei jogou os cabelos para trás quando sentiu os dedos do outro lhe acariciarem; ele tocava-a com cuidado, obviamente sem saber exatamente o que fazer e receoso de errar. Mas a leveza do toque apenas a deixou mais excitada, as pontas dos dedos fazendo-a tremer em expectativa.

- Eu amo você. - Jaime disse com o rosto entre os seios da loira. - Eu amo você, mais do que a luta, os duelos, do que qualquer coisa que já amei, Cersei. - _Não pode ser errado_, pensou, nada errado poderia parecer tão certo. Sua língua encontrou um mamilo e brincou com ele até deixá-lo duro, para então procurar outro; quando este também endureceu, Jaime mordeu-o sem muita força sem saber porque estava fazendo aquilo. Queria devorar Cersei, queria fundir-se com ela, queria fodê-la. - Toda a minha vida.

- Toda a minha vida. - Cersei ecoou, gemendo alto, apertando os ombros fortes de Jaime. - Jaime, não suporto mais... - Ele parou de brincar com os seios macios e Cersei puxou-o pelos cabelos com força para olhá-lo nos olhos. - Eu quero você. Agora.

- Você me tem. - O loiro respondeu, escorregando as mãos para o traseiro de Cersei enquanto ela segurava seu membro pela base e o pressionava contra a entrada molhada de seu sexo. Com dificuldade, ele entrou nela apenas alguns centímetros, e a observou gemer e ranger os dentes, e ficou imóvel. - Está doendo?

- Sim... Não. Eu não sei. - Ela respondeu, respirando fundo enquanto movia o quadril devagar. - Um pouco. Mas quero mais. - Sussurrou, a testa colada na de Jaime, olhos verdes fixos em olhos verdes. - Não quero parar.

- Não vamos parar. - Jaime concordou e embora estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não investir contra a jovem, escolheu dar a Cersei o tempo que ela precisasse antes de continuar. A mera ideia de continuar o ato machucando a irmã o fazia perder a vontade; mas ele sabia que ela queria também. Mesmo que Cersei não tivesse dito, Jaime saberia pelos círculos sutis que o quadril dela fazia sob as suas mãos e sua respiração irregular.

Cersei forçou-se contra o membro rígido vagarosamente, controlando a penetração à custa de muita determinação. Ela estava enlouquecendo - literalmente enlouquecendo, quase incapaz de pensar, sendo impedida apenas pela dor sutil de continuar de forma selvagem. Poucos minutos foram necessários para que o desejo eliminasse a dor e ela finalmente pôde fazer o que queria.

A sensação de estar inteiramente dentro da irmã foi quase demais para Jaime por alguns momentos; ele gemeu, mordeu o lábio de Cersei, apertou suas coxas e investiu contra ela involuntariamente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. O mundo havia desaparecido completamente, restando apenas Cersei, ofegante, quente, molhada, absurdamente linda.

Ela o empurrou contra o colchão e permaneceu sentada em cima dele, subindo e descendo sinuosamente, arranhando o peito e a barriga do irmão. Estava enlouquecendo e queria enlouquecer. Seus cabelos dourados balançavam cada vez mais e ela não conseguia deixar de fitar Jaime, mesmo que quisesse.

- Eu sou sua... - Disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. - Em todos os sentidos. Sua, para você fazer o que quiser comigo. - Cersei passou as unhas começando pelo pescoço de Jaime e terminando na virilha. - Meu.

- Seu. - Jaime concordou, contorcendo-se. Suas mãos calejadas de batalhas agarraram a irmã pela cintura e ele passou a investir de forma coordenada com os movimentos dela, cada vez mais forte, mais intensamente. Ela mordeu o próprio lábio e gemeu, gemeu, gemeu, quase até gritar, tomando uma das mãos de Jaime entre as suas e repousando-a em um seio.

- Jaime, Jaime, Jaime, Jaime... - Cersei repetia como uma oração tentando manter os olhos abertos. - Jaime, oh, oh, Jaime... - Os olhos dela se fecharam e sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás de forma quase impossível. Ele podia sentir as unhas dela cravadas na sua pele cada vez com mais força, o que o fez investir mais e mais rápido. - Jaime, eu... Eu sou...

- Minha. - O loiro completou, apertando um dos seios dela. Seus olhos também se fecharam e ele perdeu totalmente o controle do que fazia, investindo desordenadamente contra Cersei, ouvindo seus gemidos, sentindo seus cheiros. Os gemidos de "Jaime" tornaram-se finalmente gritos monossilábicos conforme Cersei apertava o gêmeo entre as coxas com toda a força e se movia de forma descontrolada. Jaime abriu os olhos um breve momento e aquela visão foi o suficiente para que terminasse ali, deixando sua semente dentro de Cersei.

Ela desabou sobre ele exausta, coberta de um fino suor e mal conseguindo respirar. Jaime conseguiu jogar os braços por cima dela em um abraço preguiçoso, mas nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo se moveu. Aquilo era perfeição. Feitos um para o outro, idênticos e complementares, ideais... Dois sendo um.

Jaime lembrou-se de todo o tempo que passara separado forçosamente da irmã e receava que aquilo acontecesse de novo. Ela era sua melhor amiga, mais próxima do que qualquer garoto, e sabia o que ele sentia e pensava talvez mais do que ele mesmo. Até que sua mãe ordenou seu afastamento e o proibiu de ficar sozinho com Cersei mesmo que fosse por um único minuto, temendo talvez exatamente pelo que acabara de acontecer. De um modo ou de outro, era uma tola, pois deveria saber que uma pessoa pequena e insignificante não pode separar o que fora feito para ficar unido.

A respiração da jovem se normalizava lentamente enquanto ela espalmava a mão sobre a pele de Jaime delicadamente, traçando os vergões vermelhos que ela mesma fizera com suas garras. Estava completa de novo, sem aquele vazio que crepitava das sombras nas suas noites insones, lembrando-a que Jaime não estava ali dividindo suas cobertas. Ele devia estar sempre. Ainda que ela se casasse com outro homem, nunca poderia abrir mão da sua outra parte.

- Não vá. - Disse suavemente, sua cabeça se movendo conforme o peito de Jaime se enchia de ar. - Não me deixe novamente.

- Eu nunca a deixei, Cersei. Não foi culpa minha. Sinceramente não sei do que foi a culpa, mas eu sempre quis estar com você. - Jaime respondeu com uma pontada de tristeza, sentindo o sono começar a atingi-lo. - Se eu fosse capaz de voltar no tempo teria evitado o que quer que tenhamos feito que deixou nossa mãe tão horrorizada.

- Possivelmente acabamos de repetir e ainda fomos além. - Cersei respondeu rindo. Ambos estavam quase normais, apenas sonolentos e leves, como se tivessem bebido um pouco mais de vinho do que deveriam; ela rolou para o lado e se esticou no colchão chamando-o para perto. Jaime deitou ao seu lado observando-a, tocando-a com as pontas dos dedos como se quisesse conhecê-la melhor, apesar de achá-la tão familiar quanto seu próprio corpo.

- Gostaria que fôssemos Targaryens. Ao menos poderíamos nos casar ao invés de se preocupar com esses malditos arranjos matrimoniais. - O rapaz disse, bufando com alguma irritação. - Se os dragões podiam casar entre si, por que nós não podemos?

- Porque somos leões. - A resposta veio com certa dose de frieza. - Podemos intimidar e matar, mas não temos a capacidade de cozinhar os nossos inimigos nas suas próprias torres. Somos leões de Westeros enquanto os Targaryens eram dragões de Valíria... A nossa semelhança com eles termina nos cabelos louros, Jaime.

Jaime não teve outra opção a não ser calar-se para não causar uma discussão. Casaria com Cersei mesmo que não a desejasse realmente - mesmo que fosse apenas para livrá-la do fardo de ter que se entregar a um completo desconhecido que poderia fazer com ela o que bem quisesse. Mas poderia estar perto dela se integrasse a Guarda Real, de fato.

- Preciso pensar um pouco sobre a Guarda Real. - Jaime falou calmamente, provocando um pequeno riso de Cersei.

- Pensar? Você nunca pensa sobre nada antes de fazer. - Ele a olhou com aborrecimento. - Você segue e faz. Por isso é um cavaleiro tão bom e um homem tão bravo e admirado. Enquanto os outros sentam, pensam e desistem, você faz e conquista o que quer. - Cersei completou, sorrindo. - Além disso, não há tempo para pensar. Seu casamento deve acontecer em apenas algumas luas.

- Não vou me casar. - Jaime retrucou teimosamente. - Não quero mulher nenhuma.

- Nem mesmo eu? - A loira fingiu-se magoada e Jaime a segurou pelo rosto.

- Não seja tola. Exceto você. - Eles se beijaram novamente sem pressa.

- Então fique ao meu lado para sempre. Se o pai está decidido a casar você não há nada que você poderá fazer para impedi-lo, a não ser vestir o branco. - Cersei beijou-o nas bochechas, pálpebras, queixo e finalmente na boca, enroscando sua língua lentamente na do irmão. Ele tinha que ficar com ela, tinha que entender que separados não valiam nada, mas unidos eram capazes de tudo. Ela tinha planos para ele e ninguém poderia jamais substituí-lo.

Jaime começou a ficar excitado novamente. _Como posso desejar tanto minha própria irmã?_ pensou vagamente, acariciando os cabelos da nuca de Cersei. Tinha a impressão que morreria se voltasse a se afastar dela; Tywin seria mais piedoso se o enforcasse do que se o casasse com outra mulher e o mandasse para longe.

Delicadamente, Cersei escorregou sua mão direita na direção do baixo ventre do irmão novamente, tocando-o com um cuidado que apenas uma mão feminina poderia conseguir. Jaime suspirou sem querer, sonolento, acariciando o quadril e as pernas da sua amante preguiçosamente, novamente dividido - desta vez entre o sono e a luxúria.

Entretanto aquela bela loira de quinze anos não estava disposta a deixá-lo dormir; talvez quinze anos de desejo fosse tempo demais para que fosse saciado com apenas alguns minutos de sexo. Cersei observou o rosto de Jaime, que jazia de olhos fechados, respirando pesadamente e agarrando-a com mais vontade a cada minuto. Sorrindo mais para si mesma do que para ele a jovem deslizou pela cama até tocar com a boca a ponta do membro já rígido.

Jaime soltou um gemido, surpreso, e olhou-a com quase os mesmos olhos de quando a viu nua. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele e continuou; ainda que não soubesse exatamente o que fazer, imaginou o que ela gostaria se fosse Jaime. Pelos dedos de Jaime nos seus cabelos e sua respiração pesada estava funcionando, e ela quase riu de como ele se retorcia como se estivesse sobre uma cama de brasas.

- Cersei, isso é... - Jaime murmurou incoerentemente. - Ah, você, que... Quer... - Ela escorregava a boca para cima e para baixo, envolvendo-o com a língua, tocando-o com as mãos, perfeitamente coordenada. Ele, ao contrário, ficava cada vez mais desordenado. - Cersei, eu vou...

Jaime protestou quando ela pôs um fim a tudo o que estava fazendo e subiu para beijá-lo, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de beijá-la com voracidade e envolver seus seios com as duas mãos, usando os dedos para brincar com os mamilos rosados. Desta vez, foi Cersei quem se contorceu e disse algo incompreensível no meio dos beijos. Se eles estavam condenados, ao menos queimariam nos infernos juntos.

Sua boca voltou a traçar caminho pela orelha dela, pelo pescoço, nas clavículas e por fim aos seios. Jaime experimentou várias formas de provocá-la para observar qual delas surtia o maior efeito na irmã e descobriu com satisfação que Cersei o agarrava com mais força e forçava o quadril contra ele quando ele movia seu mamilo de um lado para o outro com a ponta da língua. Ela ficava cada vez mais agitada, mexendo mãos e pernas e pés, gemendo e suspirando, e Jaime queria ver até onde ela iria.

- Jaime! - Cersei exclamou depois de um longo tempo. - Chega, eu não...

- Está machucando?

- Não. - Ela jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro, espalhando os cachos dourados pela cama. - Eu quero mais.

O loiro não põde conter uma risada cruel antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo.

- Você terá mais, doce irmã. - Cersei já estava resmungando quando ele voltou a tocá-la entre as pernas, constatando seu desejo. Não foi mais bruto do que havia sido; mas permitiu-se explorar mais a intimidade de Cersei e levou os dedos à boca para prová-la. Não se parecia com nada que havia experimentado antes mas era, do seu próprio modo, delicioso.

Automaticamente Cersei puxou a cabeça de Jaime de volta para seus seios e ele se permitiu invadi-la com um dedo com cuidado. Ela se arqueou na cama, lânguida, arranhando seu pescoço enquanto ele movia o dedo lentamente e tocava-a mais acima com o dedão. Seu membro permanecia duro como pedra e começava a doer; a sensação de febre estava lá novamente.

Jaime ainda adicionou um segundo dedo sem parar por um segundo de envolver os mamilos de Cersei com a boca e ela arfava, seus seios subindo e descendo, movendo o corpo como uma cobra pálida e dourada.

- Jaime, eu quero... - Ele não demorou a tirar os dedos da entrada quente e deitar sobre Cersei colocando seu membro no lugar. Ambos gemeram juntos quando ele a penetrou totalmente e ela o envolveu com as pernas com força. Era impossível desviar os olhos da expressão de deleite de Cersei, Jaime logo percebeu, enquanto investia lentamente.

- Olhe pra mim. - Disse, fazendo-a abrir os olhos... Olhos de fogovivo. Jaime só conseguiu investir com mais força e tapar os gemidos de Cersei com os próprios lábios. Ela arranhava suas costas novamente, movendo o quadril contra o dele, fechando e abrindo os olhos.

- Eu amo você. - Cersei gemeu, lutando para manter os olhos abertos. A cama batia contra a parede no ritmo das estocadas mas nenhum deles se importou. Ela o apertou com mais força de todos os modos que encontrou. - Amo você, Jaime, amo mais... Que...

- Mais que tudo. - Jaime replicou, agarrando uma das mãos de Cersei e prendendo-a sobre o colchão enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos com os dela. - Amo você mais do que tudo, tudo.

O quarto estava insuportavelmente quente mas nenhum deles queria parar. Não era possível parar, não havia nenhuma estrada para voltar atrás. Apenas para frente, adiante, mais, mais, mais, Cersei repetia, mais forte, mais rápido, mais fundo, mais, Jaime, Cersei, Jaime, Cersei, sim, Cersei, mais, deuses, sim, sim, sim...

Após chegarem ao clímax Jaime tentou rolar para o lado mas Cersei o prendeu com braços e pernas pesados como aço, beijando-o quase docemente. Quando ele a fitou, viu que sorria abertamente, os olhos entreabertos e o cabelo emaranhado ao redor do rosto. Ela era tudo.

- Não vá. Quero você aqui sobre mim.

- Sou pesado demais para você. - Jaime respondeu e observou-a rir.

- Quero seu peso. Amo cada coisa sobre você, querido irmão.

- Cada coisa minha é igual a cada coisa sua. - Jaime resignou-se e deixou-se desabar sobre o corpo quente e delicado da irmã. Relaxados e satisfeitos, os gêmeos mergulharam em um silêncio profundo e acolhedor como uma manta de peles de lobo.

- Estou tão feliz. - Cersei quebrou o silêncio com a voz fraca. Jaime a olhou com preguiça mas apoiou-se nos seus cotovelos e tocou seu rosto quando viu que a irmã tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- O que foi? - Murmurou e ela virou o rosto para o lado, rindo.

- Acabei de dizer. Estou feliz. - Jaime beijou seu pescoço, murmurando palavras amorosas, mas quando ergueu a cabeça novamente Cersei já não sorria e soluçava levemente.

- Acredito em você, mas agora esta não é uma demonstração de felicidade. - Disse, preocupado, e o choro de Cersei se intensificou. Jaime sentia que não conseguia respirar. - Cersei, o que houve? Compartilhe comigo, por favor. Eu a decepcionei? Alguém a magoou?

Cersei fitou o irmão através das lágrimas. Jaime estava embaçado mas ainda podia ver o desespero distorcendo o rosto atraente dele. Se era verdade que ele a amava como dizia, teria que ajudá-la, teria que entender. Ela precisava dele, o queria, o amava. Ela era ele. _Uma alma dividida em dois corpos._

- Eu amo você, Jaime. Não quero ficar aqui sem você, não vou conseguir, você me completa. Há tantas luas não me sinto tão feliz quanto agora aqui, com você. - Cersei falou entre os soluços e o loiro limpou suavemente as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto. - Não vá embora. Fique comigo, por favor, fique em Porto Real e viva ao meu lado. Não quero viver sem você novamente.

- Não fique assim, não chore, eu amo você, Cersei. Não duvide disso jamais. - Jaime respondeu, beijando o rosto salgado da irmã. - Eu não quero deixar você, juro pelos Sete! Eu não...

- Não me deixe então. - Ela apertou os lábios numa linha fina, como se sentisse agonia apenas de imaginar. - Não me deixe nunca mais, não case com Lysa, não vá embora. Torne-se da Guarda Real e fique comigo para sempre, Jaime.

Ele engoliu em seco. _Ela precisa de mim e mais do que isso, ela me quer._ Jaime sentia a cabeça girando em uma mistura terrível de sono, cansaço, desejo e angústia. Cersei, ainda chorando, o abraçou com tanta força que ele perdeu o ar por alguns momentos.

- Amo você. - Ele murmurou repetidamente contra os lábios da irmã. Ela apenas chorava e Jaime sentia seu coração rasgando dentro de seu peito. - Eu lhe imploro, não chore, Cersei.

- Nós somos apenas um, Jaime, não percebe? Prefiro morrer a voltar a viver pela metade. - Cersei disse entre os soluços, seus dedos presos à nuca de Jaime.

- Não diga uma tolice dessas. - O outro replicou sério. O queixo da loira tremia pelo choro e ele plantou um beijo nele. Olhos verdes estavam fixados em olhos verdes, enxergando tudo. - Cersei... Nós poderíamos nos casar.

Ela desviou os olhos dos dele e balançou a cabeça negativamente, repentinamente séria. Mexeu-se de modo a fazer Jaime entender que ela queria sair de baixo dele e quando ele lhe deu espaço, ela escorregou para longe dele e se curvou como um bebê sem encará-lo.

- Não é uma possibilidade, Jaime. Não somos Targaryens, não temos este direito, ganharíamos o ódio e o asco de cada pessoa no reino, nobre ou não. - Cersei disse, suprimindo o choro. Permitiu que o irmão se aproximasse e acariciasse seu rosto mas não se moveu.

- Poderíamos ir embora daqui, deixar a corte, ou deixar Westeros e viver como desconhecidos em qualquer outro lugar. Poderíamos sim. - Jaime completou, quando Cersei lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.

- E viver como fugitivos, criminosos? Viver do que sem o ouro Lannisters? Recear que a cada rua um rosto conhecido apareça e nos ataque? Não Jaime, não é o que desejo. Não é nada disso que imaginei para nós. - Ela calou-se, fortemente agarrada a si mesma, como se estivesse sozinha. Piscou um longo momento e lágrimas voltaram a fugir pelos cantos dos olhos.

Jaime as pegou com os polegares, sentindo suas entranhas se revirarem. Não era assim que deveria ser. Ele deveria fazê-la feliz, protegê-la, honrá-la, amá-la. Ele a amava mais do que tudo, não? Jaime a abraçou, deixando-a aninhar a cabeça no seu peito e continuar chorando. Ele não podia deixá-la sozinha novamente e odiava a ideia de se afastar dela e casar-se com qualquer outra mulher. _Prefiro ser enforcado._ Sentiu seus próprios olhos arderem antes de responder.

- Cersei... Eu ficarei.


End file.
